


You

by herilaveur



Series: ELU saison 6 [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: After Luquette - Saturday 2:23pmLola leaves with Daphne. Eliott and Lucas need to talk about their fight this morning and the whole situation.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELU saison 6 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740727
Comments: 11
Kudos: 181





	You

Eliott hugs her a little tighter before he lets her go. He just wants to give her some energy. A little courage. Daphne looks at them and seems really surprised to see them so close. Eliott closes the door as he watches the two sisters leave and goes back into the living room. 

He wishes Lucas was here. He thought Lucas would be here. When he had received Daphne's message that she was at their house, he really thought Lucas would be with her. But no, Lucas just gave her the spare keys to their apartment so she could come and wait for her sister.

Lucas left while Lola was taking her shower without giving Eliott time to justify himself. He left, just like that, slamming the door.. But Eliott's not even worried. Lucas had told him, when he stopped Eliott from leaving after his first episode. When he invented the minute-by-minute. He told him, "I'm gonna leave too. I'm gonna slam the doors too."

And it's true. Lucas does it. Way more than Eliott does. Eliott knows Lucas is doing this because he hates arguments. He hates to hear yelling and yet Lucas is always the one who yells the loudest. He once told Eliott that it reminded him too much of his parents. So when they fight, Lucas slams the door shut. The first time he did it, he sent a message saying : _I have to calm down, but I'll be back because I love you, idiot_. Eliott doesn't even know what the fight was about anymore. But now every time Lucas leaves like that, he thinks about that message and hopes it's still valid. And every time, Lucas finally comes back calmed and they can talk, and move on.

This noon, Eliott would have liked to hold Lucas back, to tell him that he really imagined anything, but he knows that he shouldn't push him when he's angry. Just like Lucas doesn't push him when Eliott's not feeling well. So he let him go, but he sent him a message every half hour reminding him that he loves him. And even though they haven't responded, Eliott knows he's coming back. Because he can't imagine a universe where Lucas doesn't. 

The sound of the keys startle him and Lucas crosses the apartment so fast that Eliott has no time to react. Lucas throws himself in his arms, crushing him on the couch and starts crying. 

Eliott caresses his loving hair and hugs him as hard as he can. 

"I love you, Lucas."

Lucas sobbing even louder and clenches his fists to Eliott's jacket. 

''Then why are you leaving me out of your life, Eliott?''

Lucas' broken, insecure voice really hurts to hear. 

''You are my life, baby. I didn't want to tell you all this in a text message. I didn't want the first thing you woke up to this morning to be a message from me telling you that Lola slept over at home. Because I know you and I know you've been imagining things."

Lucas loosens his grip and sits down next to Eliott and he kind of giggles nervously while wiping his eyes.

''Cause coming home to find Lola asleep in my bed while you're in the shower, do you really think it was better?"

Eliott opens his mouth to answer, but Lucas cuts him off.

''No, it wasn't better, Eliott. I had a vision of one of my worst nightmares. Because even though I trust you, a little voice inside me tells me that someday, maybe you'll meet someone and you'll want to live with them in a different way. And that I'll become the Lucille of our relationship. I don't want to be taken for a ride, Eliott. If you have the slightest feeling for her, I'd rather know and"

''I got nothing'' cuts Eliott off ''what I feel for her is a need to protect her. Because I think I can understand how she feels. We're a lot alike and I just want to be able to help her. And maybe that makes me selfish, but for once I feel proud to be able to help someone instead of being helped. For once, I don't feel like I'm just a burden."

Eliott approaches Lucas and strokes his hand.

''You're the one that got me out of there, Lucas. You're the one that makes me want to fight myself. You're the only one I can think of when I'm down. You're the only one who makes me want to get my head out of the water when I'm drowning. It's you, only you. And that's exactly what I told Lola. That she had to find her Lucas. Well, apparently, it's a Luquette. So, yeah, if I'm in trouble, of course you'll be there. And right now, if Lola's not well, I'm glad I can help her. But I hope she finds her Luquette, because clearly It's not me. I'm more like her sponsor, like in AA.''

Lucas is huddled up in Eliott's arms and they hug against each other in silence. Until Lucas breaks the silence.

"She told me."

Eliott steps back so he can look him in the eye, trying to decipher what Lucas means.

''When I got to the building, Daphne and Lola were leaving. Lola stopped me, and she told me. She said I was your reason for living and she hoped one day she would have her Lucas in her life. She said she'd never heard anyone talk about love like that. She wanted to apologize for this morning, but I didn't let him."

Eliott shrugs his shoulders.

"Don't worry, she understands."

Lucas shakes his head.

''No. I didn't let her do it because she didn't have to apologize. I was an idiot. I was a jerk. I really was. When Arthur needed my help, I made him come home to sleep without telling you. And you did what? You went to get us croissants. And this morning I acted like a jerk. So of course the situation is different and Arthur doesn't bring out all your insecurities, but I shouldn't have reacted like that. I, too, at some point I needed someone to help me move on. And Mika did. And if Manon had yelled at Mika about it, I would have felt even worse. I'm glad she could count on you. And I'm really sorry I've been such an asshole."

Eliott gently lifts Lucas' chin so he can put his forehead against his own.

''Minute by minute, it's for both of us, baby.''

Lucas is finally smiling. And it's just so wonderful to see Lucas smile. Eliott can't resist kissing that smile. Lucas answers him immediately but ends up breaking the kiss, too quickly for Eliott's taste.

''You've helped a lot of people, Eliott. You helped Basile get to Daphne. You helped Arthur. You helped me be myself. You help a lot of people. And no one sees you as a burden. Basile just sees you as a living God."

Eliott laughs and Lucas follows him. Lucas kisses him gently, then turns to sit against Eliott, lining his back against his chest. Eliott immediately wraps his arms around him and Lucas puts his head on Eliott's elbow and closes his eyes with a smile. It's just the best place in the world. Eliott puts a little kiss on his neck and then a click sounds.

Lucas smiles even more without opening his eyes.

''Why are you taking my picture? My hair is a mess and my eyes must be all red."

Eliott laughs and puts a second kiss on Lucas' neck. 

''Your eyes are closed, baby. Your hair is always perfect and you always look beautiful. You're still you. The only one for me.''

Lucas' phone rings to indicate notification and he looks up. He knows it's Eliott before he looks. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, leaning even harder against his boyfriend. The legend of Eliott makes him smile. A simple "you" reminds him so much of last year's "him". He answers quickly, just emojis. He doesn't need words to say _I'll always be attached to you and I love you._ And he puts his phone down, grabbing Eliott's second arm to squeeze it as tight as he can.

"It's always going to be you," Eliott whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me a comment ;-) have a good day


End file.
